谋士无双
by Jiang shang han
Summary: 原名：《呔！打你丫》 [日]田中芳树作品《泰坦尼亚》同人。 根据田中原作写，目前因为田中没写出第四卷而暂停。 她是无名小卒。 她是黑客。 她是21世纪的热血青年。（可能是…） 她是又一个可悲的穿越者。 她还是"泰坦尼亚军"的王牌幕僚。 同人本淘宝有售，敬请支持。
1. 赌神

TYTANIA fanfiction.

第零卷：微风篇

第1章 赌神

夜晚，头戴灰色鸭舌帽，身着黑色外套和蓝色牛仔裤，脚蹬白色旅游鞋，留着黑色齐耳短发，目测年龄在二十四五的女孩（…）出现在艾里亚行星首府最大的赌场中。

她手插在口袋里捏了捏，确认还有五千达卡正安全地躺在那里面，便向赌场中最为人声鼎沸的区域走去。

她穿过人群，走到赌桌边，发现了自己此行的目标所在。

赌桌边几个身穿价格不菲的青年人正大声说着要周围友人也来下注。

她转头问身旁一人道："打扰了，请问这赌局的赔率是多少？"

被问的人好像正因稳操胜券而沾沾自喜，笑着答道："已经到一赔五百了。…方提督这次必败无疑啊。"

"是吗？…谢谢了。"她道谢后，探手入袋，将所有的钱取出来拍到赌桌中央大声道："我赌，方修利会赢！"

赌桌边那几个华服青年听到这话，脸色齐齐一变。

她不以为意，反问那几人道："怎么？不收钱开赌吗？"

几个青年好像不知所措，一时间面面相觑。

半晌才有一人出声问："这么说，你竟然…赌铁达尼亚军输？"

周遭突然安静得出奇。

女孩像是全无所觉，又伸手在自己那叠钱上重重一拍，道："我出五千达卡，赌方修利赢…废话真多，到底赌不赌了？"

众人默然一瞬，又嘈杂起来。

女孩眯眼盯着不断上扬的赔率。

开战的瞬间，方修利军对铁达尼亚军赔率是1比2000。

众所周知的是，那场战役的结果，是一直无往不利的、由铁达尼亚家族四公爵之一亚历亚伯特铁达尼亚领导的铁达尼亚舰队输给了艾里亚惑星都市新任提督方修利领导的部队。

这一天，铁达尼亚家族舰队惨败。

这一天，艾里亚市首府的赌场里，黑衣灰帽蓝裤的女子得到一千万达卡的进项。

这一天，艾里亚市首府的赌场里，有人红了眼地对赢了一千万的女子欲行不轨。

这一天，赢了一千万的女子以出神入化的格斗技打飞了所有图谋不轨的人。


	2. 来信

第2章 一个陌生女人的来信

"有人因为铁达尼亚的败果而赢得了一千万"的小道消息在次日便传到了亚历亚伯特铁达尼亚公爵耳中。

公爵对此并无过激反应，但任谁都能感觉到他的不快。

平心而论，公爵在用兵受挫之后还能坦然的这种气度已经算是难得，而这样貌似反映"民意"的赌局及其结果却是他也开始怀疑自己此战的正义性。

虽然早已知道铁达尼亚崛起的历史充满了阴谋和背叛的暗流，却一直不想同流合污的我啊…这想法是否太过天真了呢？

亚历亚伯特坐在临时办公室的真皮可旋转椅上摆弄着自己的军帽，对窗外那片酒店庭院里怒放的鲜花视而不见。

"笃笃"的敲门声迫使亚历亚伯特纷乱的思绪中断了。

亚历亚伯特脚在地上一蹬，使椅子面朝门口。"进来。"

副官走进房间，双手将一封信呈于亚历亚伯特的办公桌上，然后退后一步，道："有人委托下官将这封信交予您亲阅。"

给我的信？

…该不会是藩王殿下吧…

亚历亚伯特严肃地盯着信封上"亚历亚伯特铁达尼亚公爵先生亲启"的字样，心中暗暗叫苦。

他挥了挥手对副官道："那么你先出去吧。"

副官举起握拳的右手，触碰左肩行了一个铁达尼亚式的礼之后，便走了出去。

亚历亚伯特皱着眉，继续盯着那片简单得不能再简单的白纸黑字，直到房门关闭的"咔嗒"声完全消散。

亚历亚伯特铁达尼亚公爵先生作了一下深呼吸，伸手将桌上的信拿起来打开。

还是一片简单不能再简单的白纸黑字，只有寥寥几句。

"承蒙阁下慷慨相助，在下不胜感激。

"正是因为阁下昨日的败果，在下在艾里亚惑星首府某赌场中以五千达卡赢得了一千万达卡。若是平日这样的幸事确是难得，因此在下谨在此以信致谢。"

公爵先生额上挂下黑线N条，伸手按下了桌上（用来召唤仆从或服务员的）铃子。

铃声响起后不到十秒，副官出现在门口："您有何吩咐？"

亚历亚伯特将信纸折好，放回信封里。"替我查查这个来信人的资料—TA好像是昨晚在赌场赌我输、赢了一千万的那人。"

用过晚膳后，亚历亚伯特婉拒了副官的陪同，独自上街游荡。

夜幕降临之后，街上通明的灯火交汇，在地上投下大片暗色，如同毫无章法的涂鸦。

有点凉风轻轻拂过，勾起亚历亚伯特额前那缕垂及耳根的长流海。他默默地走，自觉这夜晚都市里的繁华与己无关。

尽管艾里亚市市长已下令驱逐了击败自己的提督方修利，但败仗终究是败仗，正因为如此，亚历亚伯特自战败的那一刻起便始终以苦涩的心情应对接下来的工作。而现在他发现这样的负面情绪对身边近侍及副官等人的影响已失去控制，所以他先独自出行，给自己和他人都来一小段缓冲的时间。

今晚，街上只有亚历亚伯特一人穿着铁达尼亚灰中带金的军服和灰色的短大衣，并且戴着灰色的军帽。不远处一间小酒馆里，一个男人粗豪的声音正在嚷着"为铁达尼亚的败犬干杯"，亚历亚伯特在嘴角扯出比哭还难看的苦笑，他贵为公爵，但现在也只是个会被扔出酒馆的不受欢迎的"侵略者"。所以他快步走上了另一条街。而这时突如其来的一件事使他被迫地失却了继续悠闲散步的心情。

一个人从他身后快步跑过，在经过他身边时顺手带走了他外套里的钱包，之后立即向前发足狂奔而去。

钱倒是其次，关键问题是身份证明和通行证件。可悲的是公爵先生把自己大部分重要证件都集中放在了钱包里。

因此公爵在最初的瞬间惊讶之后便反应过来，向那抢劫犯奋起直追而去。

但这并未持续多久，路见不平拔刀相助的人很快出现了。

这个人先是从街边赶上了亚历亚伯特，问道："在追小偷？"获得肯定的回答后，TA马上发力，以几个腾跃向前，转眼间便攫住了抢劫犯的手臂。

然后是"咚"地一声巨响，如翻转龟类一般，见义勇为者将抢劫犯四脚朝天地摔在地上。

这下亚历亚伯特用不着再费力地追赶，只要瓮中捉鳖便可。所以他放慢了速度。

站在昏暗路灯光下的见义勇为者朝倒在地上的犯人踢了一脚，道："有没有搞错，脊椎和大小脑明明不可能受损，为何不逃？装死么？"说完，TA伸手抓住犯人的头发和手臂，一下子把他从地上揪了起来。

亚历亚伯特站到见义勇为者近旁，这一举动使得从昏迷中清醒过来的犯人将还未出口的哀嚎扼杀在喉咙里，出来的是求饶的话语。

见义勇为者夺过犯人手中属于亚历亚伯特的钱包交还，问道："你想怎么处置他？"

亚历亚伯特看了看委顿在地的犯人，"放他走吧。"

见义勇为者笑了笑，像是早已知道他会作此反应一般，踢了犯人一脚。"滚吧。"

于是犯人一溜烟地跑了。

灯光里剩下的这两个人这才有时间互相上下打量一番。

先惊讶出声的是见义勇为的人。

泛着星光的金发，略显颓废的蓝灰色的眼眸，高大匀称的身材，因劳累而苍白的皮肤。

鉴定结果：没什么鲜明个性的美男子。

灰色军帽，灰色短大衣，灰中带金的军服，左胸前红矮星般光辉（颜色）的阶级徽章。

鉴定结果：铁达尼亚军高官。

而一直无话的铁达尼亚军高官—亚历亚伯特铁达尼亚公爵先生眼中则是另一番景象。（十分明显，因为这两人不可能共用视角）

逃离灰色鸭舌帽的帽沿，从额前和耳侧逸出的黑色卷发；比黑夜更为幽暗，闪烁着路灯反光的黑色眼眸像嵌在白瓷上的黑色珍珠，与苍白的肤色形成鲜明的对比；纤瘦的身材则使亚历亚伯特不禁怀疑刚才追赶上抢劫犯并一下将其撂倒的压倒性力量是否真是由这么一人身上爆发。

黑色外套几乎与黑夜融为一体，蓝色牛仔裤松松垮垮地勾勒出腿部线条。

白色运动鞋有些刺眼，鞋带像藤蔓一直延伸到地上。

"好像是下一秒就要消失"的不真实感缭绕着衣服与黑夜同色的女性，明明应该20岁以上了，从面部看来却难以判断。

最后，见义勇为的苗条女性说道："铁达尼亚公爵先生。"

如果说有什么词能精准地表现出这位公爵那时的心情，"大彻大悟"是肯定被否决的，所以我们不如换用"恍然大悟"或"豁然开朗"之类形容词。因为直到这时，倒霉的公爵先生才将眼前的人与他晚饭前得到的资料联系起来。

"你是…琳琅？"

"承蒙阁下相助，在下于前日赢得了一千万的赌金。"带着笑的回答有点戏谑性也有点戏剧性，琳琅走动了一小步。"但遗憾的是，因为此事在下已经光荣地成为了艾里亚首府街头的无业游民一枚。所以既然今日有缘得见，还望公爵先生能不计前嫌，为在下另谋一职。"


	3. 契约

第3章 远大前程

* * *

"资料上说你提供给前工作单位的身份证明来自早已亡故的人的档案。对此你可以解释一下吗？"  
"在下解释过后阁下便一定会雇佣在下吗？"谦虚的自称词掩不住话语的锋芒更抹不掉脸上的皮笑肉不笑（注：假笑）。年轻的女子双手在胸前交叉，眼睛盯着窗外鲜花怒放的庭院。  
这是在亚历亚伯特下榻处的临时办公室里。公爵得到一个模棱两可又不免矜贵的回答之后，并没有表现出不快的情绪—"即使我肯，也是希望对自己所雇佣的人有充分了解的。"  
"没想到，阁下这军人也是精于外交辞令。在下真是佩服之至。"昭然若揭的讽刺令亚历亚伯特微微抿了下嘴角，而一直坚持使用着谦词敬语的新雇员终于撑不住了似的垮下肩膀，"如果我说那身份证明不是我冒用的，你会相信吗？或者是更荒唐的说法…我来自西元纪年21世纪的地球。"  
如凝固了水泥一般的静默猛然砸向这个不算特别大的空间，将正在谈话的二人笼罩成散发着森冷寒气的冰雕。（注：这不是冷笑话= =）  
最后还是不那么矜持的公爵出声打破了沉默："好吧，不管你这是不是实话，我决定雇佣你。"  
"那就请您多指教了。"琳琅露出优雅而疏离的职业性微笑。"在下将负责保证您在私人生活空间之外的人身安全。"  
"你所谓的私人生活空间是指？"亚历亚伯特扬起眉毛问。  
"更衣室、洗浴间、厕所、床帏，以及其他您不希望在下进入的场所。"琳琅换以十分平淡的表情一本正经地回答道。  
"好吧。去给我倒杯咖啡来。"亚历亚伯特面无表情地命令道。  
"在下并不是副官或仆役，因此这种事请不要让在下做。不过在下可以替您召唤一下。"  
"你又何必将职权分得这么清楚？"  
"那样的话是该算出加班费的，况且在下实在不该越俎代庖抢了副官先生的饭碗。保镖是不该干预雇主的生活起居的。"琳琅垂下眼帘盯着地面。  
"我希望你记住，你的职责还有一项—幕僚。"  
"那是当然。"  
"那么，现在开始替我把这些事处理完。"亚历亚伯特随手指向左半边桌面上约有半米高的纸堆。  
"那是您的家庭作业，或是秘书要整理的东西，在下无权过问。"琳琅说着，走到亚历亚伯特身边。"在下仅能作为提供参考意见的军师而已，不能真正代替大将。"  
"如此的低调可与你之前打斗时的风格截然不同啊。"亚历亚伯特一直紧绷的表情终于略为舒缓了一些。"好了，何必这么拘束？我已经厌倦你那套敬语了。"  
"哎呀呀，那还真不好意思。不过既然你这么说，我也就用平等的语句和你交谈好了。"琳琅的冷淡疏离也是瞬间崩解。"但是你的地位毕竟与平民不同，因此是否需要我在有其他人在场时使用敬语？"  
"那倒无所谓，但总还是不用敬语的听着顺耳些。"亚历亚伯特转身面向这个获得了"不用敬语许可"的新部下。  
"会有许多人猜测我这个跟你交谈不用敬语的女人和你到底什么关系的，我可不想成为众矢之的。"琳琅撇嘴，"你应该比较受女性欢迎吧？那就更恐怖了…"她继续无视着快要被无数黑线压倒在座位上的上司。"再说了，我也没参军，不会被允许穿你们的军服。…当然我也不怎么想穿。这真让人困扰。"  
"衣着方面随你高兴，我不会公开透露你是保镖一事…这种事还是保密点好吧…作为军师一类倒没有硬性规定统一服装，但有一枚徽章。"  
"原来你们用徽章代替了制服，真是厉行节约啊。"琳琅不无艳羡地盯着亚历亚伯特胸前反射着红矮星般光泽的公爵阶级徽章。她朝坐在椅上的人伸出了右手。"琳琅。真名许琳琅，身体素质良好的二十四岁女性，特长是格斗，来自西元二十一世纪的地球。"  
亚历亚伯特盯着面前的"身体素质良好的二十四岁女性"的眼睛看了一秒，站起来以右手回握。"假名？你戒心满重啊…亚历克斯（Alex），全名是亚历亚伯特铁达尼亚，"他顿了顿，最终还是按许琳琅刚才自我介绍的格式继续说了下去："身体素质良好的二十七岁男性，特长是…指挥战斗。"  
许琳琅闻言满头黑线。  
握手完毕后，许琳琅走离亚历亚伯特的桌边，开门叫副官倒了一杯咖啡给亚历亚伯特，自己倒了一杯温水来后坐在沙发上拿了本书看。  
因为不在铁达尼亚军的正式编制中，所以她既没有军服和枪械也没有属于自己的独立的办公区域。何况她既是幕僚更是保镖，所以为了保证此位公爵的人身安全就得继续待在他身边。


	4. 公爵

_第__4章 这个公爵不太冷_

被雇佣的翌日，许琳琅获得了用以代替正式军制服的幕僚徽章。（画外音作者：啊这是在下原创的徽章原作里似乎未写明）银白色的徽章两端呈展开的羽翼状中间刻着金色的系黑体字"A"是亚历亚伯特名字的开头字母，下方的阴刻编号代表着所属的部队。

铁达尼亚舰队在宇宙中航行。正是返乡途中。

这支部队的领导者，亚历亚伯特铁达尼亚公爵身着灰色军服，手里拿着同是灰色的军帽，眺望着舰外的茫茫太空。

公爵的幕僚兼保镖许琳琅仍然穿着黑外套、蓝牛仔裤、白运动鞋，双手插在衣服口袋里，只有帽子换成了别着阶级徽章的铁达尼亚军帽。

许琳琅在亚历亚伯特身边离他有约两三步的距离，背靠着透明的舰壁观景窗（大慨是强化滤射线玻璃），侧头以淡定的目光盯着自己的上司。

亚历亚伯特不希望在部下面前展现焦躁或无助这样的性格弱点，却无法瞒过自雇佣以来就几乎没离开身边的许琳琅。他放弃了隐藏自己弱点的徒劳努力。

"你在困扰如何向那几位族人交代吧，Alex。"

这并非公众场合…许琳琅想着。

"…"

"你想知道对付谁的策略？"许琳琅把双手从口袋里移出，摘下了帽子后开始转着它玩。"好吧我承认这问题太过敏感—你先继续吧。"

亚历亚伯特以复杂的眼神瞥了许琳琅一眼。"你尽管说吧，我想知道你的全盘计划。"

"首先你得向藩王请罪、道歉，不要自己找任何原因—这个你应该明白。其次，不要一味退让，据我所知伊德里斯公爵因为种种原因而总会指责他人。第三，你还可以请战，这体现你不会一蹶不振的坚韧和对家族的忠心，但藩王没可能欣然应允。总而言之，不要太期待藩王的决策，也不要太在意其他公爵的言论。耐心等待，绝不能急躁地想尽快戴罪立功—这种事交给藩王去想。"许琳琅停下了转帽子的动作，换了露八颗小白牙的自信笑容。"话说回来啊，我发现Alex你的徽章还没我的好看，嘿嘿。"

亚历亚伯特满头黑线地扶额道："工作时间？不要说些无聊话啊…不过你的意见，还不错…"

许琳琅的笑容缩小了一点。而后她也出现了满头黑线。

"我说Alex老大啊你幽默细胞真不多吧…唉呀这样岂不很无聊？"

许琳琅发出哎呀呀的｛伪｝失望声音后斜眼看了看亚历亚伯特，十分满意地发现该人的嘴角抽搐了一小下。正在窃笑之际，却听到一句囧话："还斜眼看看你变斜视。"

许琳琅额上出现了小小的十字路口，但很快就消失了。

"我可以失陪一会吗？有点口渴了。"

年轻的公爵扬眉扫了这保镖兼幕僚的表情，作出了回答："不行，你是保镖，在工作时间必须一直在我旁边护卫吧。"

"既然如此，你陪我去。不就可以了吗？"许琳琅腹黑地笑了。

"呃…这个…"亚历亚伯特这下不只有嘴角、连眼角都抽动了几下。

"不行么Alex老大？人有三急啊你就委屈一下吧…"许琳琅一脸苦相。

亚历亚伯特有点囧感，但不肯示弱地说："你敢命令我？我可是…"

"一百万年前大家都是直立猿人，哪有分神马身份地位？再说我也没有命令你呀orz"

半分钟后，公爵跟在保镖身边走出了自己的办公室。在旁众军士眼中，这两人的身份好像换过来了一样。


End file.
